


Don’t touch me!!

by Woozi_gets_woozi42



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, small amounts of sexual content, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozi_gets_woozi42/pseuds/Woozi_gets_woozi42
Summary: Chenle has a small problem and jeno finds out what it is and uses it against him. (A lot sweeter than it sounds).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read, if there’s any really big mistakes please let me know. :)

Today was a day like no other at Neo city high school. Jeno Lee was walking in through the school gates was a small smile on his face. Being the very timid boy he is, looking up while he walks or smiling very bright was hard for him so a small smile would do. As he walked in, he saw a boy in his class sitting next to a tree. "Zhong Chenle , I wonder what he's thinking right now". 

Jeno had always thought about making friends with everyone in class but had only managed to make 3 because of how quiet he is. 

They came up to him and just stared talking so yeah his only 3 friends, huang renjun, Lee Donghyuck and na Jaemin. Today he felt as if he really wanted to talk to other people, he’s in his last year of highschool and was always too afraid to even look in other peoples direction, this year would be different, he would make at least one friend on his own. 

He built up the courage, and started walking.

Just as he was about to talk to Chenle, Chenle got up and started to walk towards the building.

"So much for that idea". Jeno just continued to walk into school, ready to go through his day, everyday just the same as the rest. ‘I can always try again later’, he thought but he always said that, usually there was no later. 

Jeno walked into class and sat down waiting for the teacher to arrive. The second she did, she told a student in the class names Guanlin to put his headphones away. 

"Why doesn’t Chenle have to put his headphones away”?

“That’s none of your business Mr.Lai, now please take of your headphones so we can begin class.” 

Guanlin did as he was told, grumbling under his breath about how Chenle gets special treatment. 

Jeno didn't understand why Chenle always had headphones on, although sometimes he wants to escape reality with music, all day everyday is a bit to much to bare. Before he knew it the bell had rang, signaling the move to the next class. 

The school day went by in a breeze and they were now at second to last period, being lunch! Renjun invited jeno to go eat with them but Jeno politely declined, he wanted to try to talk to Chenle, this time he wanted to make later now, he didn’t wanna wait so long that he never actually got to talk to the boy, new friend here he comes.

Once he walked to the court yard out back he saw Chenle, with his headphones, eating his lunch and reading a book quietly.

"This is my chance"! Jeno thought, he slowly made his way inside the court yard, making sure to stay out of sight of Chenle. 

He was debating on whether he should actually go up to him or not, he built a lot of courage to even get this far but thinking about it in depth, maybe Chenle  
Didn’t want a friend? 

He looks like an okay person, but Jeno has never seen him talk to a single person here, not even the teachers, it's like he didn’t exist. ‘Should I really do this’? Jeno thought to himself.

He was about to turn around and leave then he stopped himself. ‘This is why you only have 3 friends that came up to you first! Now go over there and talk to that boy’!

Jeno whispered to himself some short encouragements, then he walked up to Chenle. "Hi, Chenle...m-my name is Jeno l-lee. It's nice to meet you, even though we've been in the same class for a while and-", Jeno realized Chenle wasn't listening so he stopped talking. ‘Well at least I know he doesn't want to be my friend.’ But then jeno realized the headphones once more and smiled 

‘ Don't give up! He might of not heard you. Maybe if I take off his headphones he will hear me’. And Jeno did just that, reaching for Chenle’s headphones and lightly taking them off his head. "Hello can you hear me now"? Chenle looked at him with a scared face, as if he couldn't breathe. "Oh my, I'm sorry are you okay? Here take these back, wait your ears look really red, are you sick?"

Jeno reached out and touched Chenle’s ear shell very lightly and Chenle moaned. "Wait what"? Jeno pulled his hand back and help it with his other, looking with a shocked expression at Chenle . "Chenle, I d-didn't mean-". Before Jeno could finish, Chenle quickly packed his stuff, put his headphones back on and ran from the scene. Jeno was confused, he sank down and sat next to a tree. "What just happened"?

———————————————————

Next was last period and all jeno was thinking about was Chenle. 

‘Is that why he wears his headphones’?

Out of all the things it could possibly be, Jeno had never thought that the problem with his ears would be sensitivity. Then again he never really thought Chenle had a problem, just that he didn’t wanna be bothered or really liked music. 

The bell rang but jeno just stayed completely still staring at nothing, stuck in his own thoughts, that is until the teacher decided it was time for him to go home.

“Sorry Mr.Kang”. Jeno said as he quickly packed and walked out the classroom. 

As jeno started walking out the school he got a call from his brother mark. 

J-“Hey what’s up”?

M-“Hey Nono, wanted to know if you could pick up something’s from the supermarket on your way home”?

J-“No problem mark, text me a list”.

M-“Aight cool, next time it’s on me”.

J-“don’t worry about it, see you at home”.

M-”bye nono”.

With that Jeno hung up and started making his way to the super market, thinking again about Chenle. 

‘Maybe he wanted to keep it a secret, but now I know his secret.’ Then it hit him, ‘I know his secret’. Jeno was always timid and always wanted a friend, he has friends but could never try to make one of his own, no one wanted to talk to someone that looked intimidating. 

Now was his chance to make a friend on his own, blackmail was mean and jeno didn’t want to use Chenle’s secret to force him to be friends but maybe he could use it just to talk to him. 

Jeno alone could never get Chenle to spare him a glance but with some motivation Chenle would actually talk to him! 

That’s thought made jeno smile as he made his way into the super market. He looked at the list mark has sent him and took a kart, going from aisle to aisle going the things needed. As he neared the end of the list, from the corner of his eye he could see someone with purple hair and headphones on staring at the ice cream, not sure which one to choose, from time to time doing hand motions as if to act something out.

“Chenle”? Jeno whispered to himself as he slowly inches closer, Chenle of course couldn’t hear him so his presence was unnoticed. As he went to tap Chenle’s shoulder, he turned around, causing jeno’s hand to get caught in the wire, bringing the headphones down tumbling to the ground. Chenle gasped and covered his ears. 

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry”!

Jeno rushes to pick up the headphones and put them back where they belong but in doing so he grazed Chenle’s ears more than once, cause Chenle to moan out in public. No one seemed to notice or care for that matter since they were in the back of the super market but Chenle and jeno just stared at each other. It was almost like a game, whoever moved first loses.  
In this case Chenle lost, he quickly tried to walk away, red faces and hot but jeno quickly pulled him back by his hoodie. He gave jeno a nasty glare. Jeno lightly moved one headphone back so Chenle could hear him and he spoke in a whisper, causing him to whimper lightly.

“Chenle, could we possibly talk, in a more private setting”?

Chenle sighed, realizing that at this point he probably had no choice. He wriggled out of Jeno’s grasp on him, fixed his headphones and took a tub of ice cream putting it in Jeno’s kart. 

He tapped the kart and motioned for him to start moving and pay for the items so that they could leave. Jeno took the last item he needed, being hot pockets because yes, and went to the register to pay. Jeno realized that Chenle wanted him to pay for his ice cream, not that he minded but it was unexpected. 

After the items were paid for Chenle did a motion as if saying “follow me” and jeno did as he was told. 

“Where are we going”? Jeno asked, but Chenle just kept walking ahead of him.

“Can you talk”? Chenle nodded yes but still kept his lips sealed, ‘at least know I know can actually talk and just chooses not to’ jeno thought to himself. 

Finally after walking for a bit they come face to face with a gigantic house, in which Chenle has the keys to. 

He motioned for Jeno to come inside. 

“This is such a nice house”! As Jeno admired the house, Chenle put Jeno’s groceries in the fridge until it was time for him to leave, and he took out his ice cream Jeno had bought for him. 

“Talk to me”, Jeno looked in Chenle’s direction and was shocked, That’s was the first time he has ever heard him talk. 

“Well Chenle I wanted to tell Then I um..I guess I kinda know your secret”.

“Yes, go on”, listening to Chenle’s voice was so soothing and nice, Jeno wanted to sit there all day and listen to Chenle talk about everything but nothing at the same time. 

J-“I won’t tell anyone! I mean um..i w-won’t t-tell if-“,

C-“So you want to blackmail me”?

J-“No no! I mean t-technically yes b-but-“

C-“I know exactly what you want, and I’ll give it to you, if you promise me that you won’t tell anyone about my little ear problem.”

J-“y-you do? O-okay then, can you give it to me now?” 

‘I don’t know how Chenle could just give me a conversation or friendship in one shot but at least he’s willing to, let’s see where this goes’, Jeno thought to himself.

C-“Right now?”

J-“y-yes”.

Jeno was too excited to finally have a friend! He only wanted Chenle to give him the time of day, after they finally start talking, jeno can throw the blackmail out the window then become actual friends without the weight of Chenle’s secret in the way. 

“Go to my room, up the stairs, to the left, 2nd room”.

Jeno followed his instructions and went up the stairs straight to Chenle’s room. 

“Wow”, unconsciously came out of his mouth as he took everything in. Chenle’s room was huge, the interior being a sky blue, and cloud like pillows everywhere. Right in the middle of the room held a king sized bed wish white sheets and huge fluffy looking pillows. 

‘His room is bigger than my kitchen, room and bathroom combined’.

Speaking of bathrooms, Chenle also had his own bathroom connected to his room, Jeno couldn’t help but he a little jealous. 

Jeno’s phone dinged.

“Jeno where are you”?

It was mark, jeno forgot to tell him that he took a little detour.

“I made a new friend and he invited me over for a while, I’ll be there in a bit”.

As he hit send on the text, the door started to creak open, to his relief it was just Chenle, who was only in his boxers?

“Hey chenl-“

“Shhh, just stay quiet so we can get this over with quickly”.

“Hey wai-“, before jeno could finish his sentence, he was pushed back into the bed, Chenle climbing on top of him seconds after him. 

Then Chenle kissed him.

‘Chenle is kissing me oh my gosh, what do I do, wAit I didn’t mean for this to happen’.

Jeno’s mind was racing, he just stood there in shock as Chenle kissed him passionately. His hand roaming around Jeno’s body until they got lower and lower.

Jeno was getting aroused and it showed in his shorts, Chenle then licked his lips and took hold of his dick. 

That made Jeno nap upwards real quick. “Chenle n-no”.

“I thought this was what you wanted asshole, unless you wanna skip all the extra shit and fuck me”.

Chenle sat back on jeno but this time he was grinding down on his growing erection. 

Jeno wasn’t sure how to stop him without pushing him, so he did the next best thing. He pulled his ear, and he didn’t stop until Chenle went limp. (He didn’t pass out guys dw). 

“Ah~ Jeno wai- hhhhhh”.

Jeno then picked him up and put him under the blanket. 

“Jeno I thought...are you gonna tell everyone”?

Chenle looked as if he was going to cry, it broke Jeno’s heart. 

“No chenle, I just wanted to be your friend, I wasn’t gonna tell anyone whether you decided to be my friend or not, I just thought it was a good opportunity to get you to talk to me.”

Chenle then smiled and laughed a little bit, “I can be your friend Jeno, I’m sorry I mistook the situation, but your a butt for misleading me!”

Jeno had never seen this side to Chenle, sweet, adorable, funny, There’s so much more he had to look forward to. 

“Chenle, please don’t take your clothes off for strangers”, Jeno felt the need to point out that they didn’t really know know each other yet Chenle was ready to have sex with him. Chenle just giggled.

“I promise I won’t, I was really scared despite how I acted, I’m a Virgin”, at that last pet he blushed really red and hid himself under the blanket.

“It’s okay Chenle, let’s make that the second fact I know about you”.

“What’s the first”?

“That’s your ears are very sensitive”.

Chenle threw a pillow at him, “you can forget that one loser”!

You could tell he had no ill intent was just just joking around, Jeno couldn’t help but smile at this whole situation, although it had started in a bad way, things were starting to look up on their blossoming friendship. 

“Can I get to know you Chenle”? 

Chenle smiles wide with his eyes closed and nodded yes, and began ranting about himself. Jeno sat quietly, nodding when appropriate and asking questions when needed. 

“About my ears, they’ve just always been like this, when I was a baby, bothering my ears made me cry, as I got older it turned more from a pain to a pleasure, at some point it got so bad, my friend Jisung pulled my ear in a joking way and I screamed out, the entire class made fun of me and outcasted me over something so simple. Jisung stayed my friend and never held it against me, he apologized constantly because he blames himself, but it’s not like he could’ve known. The next day forward I just always wore headphones, my parents told the school that I had an ear problem so the teachers let me. I don’t usually listen to music though, they are just there for show. Once I moved schools, jisung and I got split but we still keep in contact. No one in our school currently knows of the problem except you.”

“You already know I’ll keep your secret Chenle, don’t worry at all”. 

Chenle lunged forward and Hugged Jeno, nuzzling his head into Jeno’s chest. “Thank you so much Jeno, you don’t know how much that means to me”.

Jeno Hugged him back just as tight. “No problem lele”.

He didn’t know where that name came from but it just slipped out, it made Chenle smile. “Lele, I like it”.

Jeno’s phone beeped a few times in a row, and he remembered he still hasn’t brought the groceries home. 

Mark:

BRING YO ASS HOME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I TELL TAE

IM NOT FEEDING YOU TONIGHT IF YOUR NOT HOME IN THE 15 MINUTES. 

THATS IT IM TELLING TAE  
Read

“Oh no”, Jeno looked at Chenle worried.

“What happened jeno?”

“I have to bring the groceries home to my brother, it’s been like 2 hours”.

“I’ll walk with you, just let me put some clothes on”.

So jeno walked down the stairs and waited at the front door with some bags in his hands, leaving 2 or 3 for Chenle to carry.

“Okay let’s go”! Chenle yelled from up the stairs.

Jeno saw the headphones and pulled them off lightly to Chenle’s surprise. 

“Jeno-“

“It’s okay lele, I won’t let anyone touch you, I promise”.

Chenle’s face brightened and he was smiling from ear to ear. “Thank you Jeno”.

Chenle gave him a small peck on the lips, it was fast and light as a feather but even so it felt intense. Even though they had kissed before, it didn’t feel as genuine as that tiny peck had felt. 

“Come one lets go lele”.

And with that they walked out the house towards Jenos, where TaeYong would most likely yell his ear off. 

But the earful is worth it, because without it he wouldn’t have his new friendship. (Maybe more).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno and Chenle started their friendship, but jeno can’t help but want more.

Jeno did end up getting yelled at but his brother taeyong could never stay mad at him for too long so he apologized and left ton continue thinking about chenle.

After that day, months had passed, Chenle and him were finally friends! He didn’t touch Chenle’s ears as promised and kept his distance when necessary but otherwise their relationship was perfect...

Until jeno started to look at Chenle a different way. Jeno found himself thinking more often than not, ‘why does he look so cute today’ or ‘why do I want to hug him so badly’? 

The emotions he felt were starting to swell into a bubble that could burst at any moment, and he honestly didn’t know how to contain himself. 

Today after school he was supposed to go to Chenle’s house and play video games, but with the way he felt, he wondered if he would be alright.

Nonetheless, to back out in Chenle now wouldn’t be wise, Chenle would take away his ice cream privileges at his house, and he couldn’t have that. 

As if on cue as he walked out of his last period ap class, Chenle came up to him with a small smile and motioned for Jeno to walk in the same direction as him.

“How was your day”? 

Jeno was the first to speak, just to break the ice since he alone was feeling a little awkward towards Chenle currently, he didn’t want it to be obvious. 

“My day was actually pretty good, today in art class...”

And from there Jeno began to zone out. It wasn’t as if he weren’t interested but as Chenle talked, his lips seemed to shine just a bit more, and the smile in his eyes was just a bit more prominent, Jeno couldn’t help but stare at the ‘art’ in front of him. 

“Jeno..Jeno! We’re here, you okay dude”? 

Chenle snapped Jeno out of his fantasy, leaving Jeno red in the face, but he tried to play it off as if it were nothing.

“So ready to go inside”? Chenle asked as he motioned towards the door and Jeno made his way to walk inside, Chenle closing the door behind him. 

“So what first? Ice cream, movies, videos games”?

They all sounded fun to Jeno so he just said “whatever you wanna do”, which wasn’t really a helpful response but Chenle’s face lit up.

“Let’s eat ice cream and watch a movie! You get Netflix started!” 

Jeno nodded his head and turned on the tv, then scrolled to Netflix. 

For some reason his heart was racing, his nerves were kicking in and he started to cold sweat. 

‘Why am I feeling like this’? He thought to himself, but as he heard Chenle walking back over, he wiped his now sweaty hands on his pants and tried to look as normal as possible.

“Hey Jeno are you feeling okay? If anything you can lay down for a bit if you aren’t feeling well”.

Even though Jeno felt dozens of butterflies erupt in his stomach, he wouldn’t classify that as not feeling well, so he brushed it off and told Chenle he was good to watch the movie. 

Chenle plopped down right beside him, a little closer than Jeno had expected and gave Jeno a spoon, “so what are we watching”?

Jeno didn’t actually look for a movie even though he was told to set up the Netflix, so he quickly picked a random movie and hopped for the best. 

Unfortunately for him, he just so happened to pick a movie where (as I would say it), shit went down, a little to sexual for comfort. 

It’s not like he knew though, until about an hour in when all you heard on the tv was moaning from the female protagonists and the male tells her how much he loves her while making love to her.

Chenle’s ears had turns a dark shade of red but you couldn’t really tell just from the light of the tv screen. 

Without giving it much thought, Jeno looked at Chenle lovingly and reached out to touch his where he was most sensitive. 

Suddenly Chenle yelped at the sudden but light graze at the top shell of his ear.

He looked at Jeno with a confused and innocent look in his eyes.

“J-Jeno?”

Jeno wasn’t really thinking, he was letting his body guide him, the hidden desires being put on display for Chenle and Chenle only to witness.

He reached out once more and this time grazed Chenle’s ear from the top to the bottom, tugging slightly on his ear lobe. Chenle let out a loud moan, one Jeno hadn’t expected and one that left Chenle embarrassed.

Tears welling up in Chenle’s eyes as Jeno continued to stroke.

‘Was this really okay’? 

Jeno started thinking about what he was doing to to justify his actions to himself, he realized that Chenle wasn’t telling him to stop or resisting, so maybe it was okay. 

“Chenle can you face me”?

Chenle looked directly into Jeno’s eyes with his watery ones, and in that moment Jeno had the thought ‘protect’. As much as he wanted to hug Chenle, he also wanted to protect him from anything or anyone who mat want to hurt him. 

Jeno was started to realize the feeling in his chest, it wasn’t quite love but it was such a strong like that he had for the other boy, it was becoming unbearable and he felt like he needed to do something.

Jeno wrapped his arms around Chenle and nuzzled his nose into Chenle’s neck making things a lot hotter then they were before. 

“Jeno I-“

Chenle couldn’t finish his sentence with what came next. 

Jeno licked his ear lobe and started to nibble on it, it was an experience like no other for the both of them but Chenle was going wild.

His breathing turned into panting, cheeks completely flushed, reduced to nothing but but moans and sounds. In short, he was a mess.

Unintentionally Chenle started to grind upwards, wanting some friction for his steadily growing problem.

“Chenle, your so cute”.

That made him redder but he pushed Jeno back slightly to take a breather and speak his mind.

“Jeno, I’m not sure how I feel about this right now, I’ve never done this with anyone. The closest I’ve gotten to this was the one time I pushed you down over a misunderstanding. I don’t feel okay, but everything your doing to me feels really good”.

Jeno didn’t know if he should take that as an approval to keep going or that it felt good but he didn’t want to continue. 

But this honestly felt like it was for the best, Jeno didn’t want to be blind in lust, he wanted to let Chenle know he actually liked him, not that he wanted him sexually and that’s all.

By then the movie had long finished and their hormones is what kept them going to this point, however Jeno wanted to come clean before anything went further.

“Hey Chenle, I didn’t just do this because of the heat of the moment, or b-because the movie...I-“

Jeno decided to look into Chenle’s eyes at that moment, he felt like they were staring into him, like they knew every word he was about to say, but he went ahead anyway. 

“I like you”.

Jeno was red and embarrassed but also relieved, relieved that finally the weight was off his chest, he didn’t have to guess any longer what these feelings were to him. 

Chenle turned an even darker shade, turning his head to the side with an unreadable expression on his face.

“...”

A small silence was between them until Jeno decided he didn’t like it. 

“Maybe I should go and give you time to process what I said”, and as he was standing from the sofa, Chenle pulled his sleeve downwards.

“Jeno, I’m not sure what it is to like another person romantically, but I really like you already so maybe this could work? No, I want this to work because your such an amazing person and I know I can bring myself to liking or even loving you”.

To heat that warmed Jenos Heart, he didn’t know what else to do alto show how happy he was, so he kissed Chenle passionately on the lips, sealing the unspoken bond of their new relationship together.

As he was about to give Chenle another kiss, his phone buzzes in his pocket. 

It read “Mark Hyung”.

M- Where is you HoE, TaeYong looks like he’s about to file a police report 

Jeno internally facepalmed at his brothers over protective actions.

Jeno responded,  
“I’m at Chenle’s house, I’m going to stay the night here, tell Tae Tae I’m not dead”.

M- That’s all I needed to hear, btw wear a condom! 

Jenos face flushed, and Chenle tried to see what he was blushing at but Jeno quickly put his phone away to hide the embarrassment.

“It was Mark, my brother, he said Taeying was freaking out about me again”.

Chenle giggles a little at the statement while imagining TaeYong Running around like a chicken without a head.

“Chenle is you don’t mind can I stay here tonight”?

Chenle smiles widely at him. “Of course you’re can, you know my parents love you! You already know they won’t be here till super late though”.

Jeno just smirked and gave Chenle a long kiss that got Chenle panting once again. 

“We can have our own fun until they get home”.

Chenle couldn’t hide his happiness that now he and Jeno were together, they could give each other all the affection each wanted with no restriction, it was like a dream come true.

“Yes we can, but before we do-“, he paused to kiss Jeno on the nose, “I want you to know I like you, and I might’ve always liked you, from the day you touched my ears, thank you for accepting me for who I am”.

“I like all of you, ears included, I’ll always accept you, because there’s no one in this world that I like more than Zhong Chenle”.

They kissed and much more that night, knowing that it was just the beginning or a long relationship in which the like would eventually turn into love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for a part 2 everyone! I know it took me forever but as a student I honestly never get a break. I had some free time tonight and I felt like writing so I decided why not? I hope you all liked this, and maybe some day if I feel up to it I’ll write some extra stories or more about their backgrounds. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy hehe, this was a random thing, part 2 will come out if enough people ask for it lmao.


End file.
